船隻殘骸
|resources = ( ) |biome = 海洋 |renew = 否 |spawns = |spawnCode = "wreck"}} 殘骸(Wreck)是船難DLC中自然產生的建築。偶爾可以在海洋生態環境中的深色「沈船區」和珊瑚礁生態環境中遇到它。它是個壞了的沈船的樣子。它被帽貝覆蓋著，且每 2 天就能夠採集獲得 1－3 個帽貝。它可以使用錘子摧毀來獲得 1 個木板，但這麼做會召喚出一個海盜幽靈。在沈船區中的殘骸一定會生成一個鬼魂。 名稱 有些殘骸是有名稱的。下列為有可能的名字： 你知道嗎？ * Nautilus may be a reference to the fictional submarine featured in Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, a novel by Jules Verne. * Mackay-Bennett may be a reference to the first ship that was contracted to recover bodies from Titanic disaster. * Mary Celeste may be a reference to a cargo ship, crew of which have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. * Beagle may be a reference to the ship that took Charles Darwin on his voyage around the world. * Monitor may be a reference to an American Civil War era ship that plays a central role in Battle of Hampton Roads. * Santa Maria may be a reference to the ship that took Christopher Columbus on his first voyage. * Bluenose may be a reference to Canadian ship, featured on Canadian currency. * Adriatic may be a reference to the first ship to have an indoor swimming pool on board. * Nomadic may be a reference to the only surviving tender to Titanic. * Mauretania may be a reference to the ship which held the record for fastest transatlantic crossing for 20 years from 1909. * Endeavour may be a reference to the ship commanded by James Cook on his first voyage of discovery. * Mont-Blanc may be a reference to the ship carrying the explosives which resulted in Halifax Explosion. * Caine may be a reference to the ship featured in The Caine Mutiny, a Pulitzer Prize winning novel by Herman Wouk. * Orca may be a reference to the boat used to hunt down the shark in Jaws. * Nellie may be a reference to the boat featured in Heart of Darkness, a novel by Joseph Conrad. * Piper Maru may be a reference to the ship featured in the eponymous episode of TV series The X-Files. * Minnow may be a reference to a boat featured in TV sitcom Gilligan's Island. * Syracusia may be a reference to an ancient large transport ship, designed by Archimedes. * Baron of Renfrew may be a reference to one of the largest wooden ships ever built. * Ariel may be a reference to a ship that narrowly lost Great Tea Race of 1866. * African Queen may be a reference to the historic boat used in the movie with the same name. * Resolution may be a reference to the ship used by James Cook on his explorations. * Pelican and Golden Hind may be references to the ship which sailed around the world between 1577 and 1580. The name of the ship was changed mid-voyage. * Hispaniola may be a reference to the ship featured in Treasure Island, a novel by Robert Louis Stevenson. * Mississinewa may be a reference to a ship sunk in World War II. * Pequod may be a reference to the whaling ship featured in Moby-Dick, a novel by Herman Melville. * Edmund Fitzgerald may be a reference to the largest ship ever sunk in North America's Great Lakes. * Batavia may be a reference to a ship that was shipwrecked on her first voyage. * Blackadder may be a reference to a ship that was shipwrecked in 1905. Category:自然生成物件 Category:建築物 Category:海洋 Category:不可再生